


DCC (Drunk Cassian Cuddles)

by dcrekhale



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Modern AU, Nessian - Freeform, University, amen catches them cuddling in the end, cassian licks pudding off of Nesta's collar bone, drunk Cassian, idk read it bitch, im not good with tags, modern nessian, nesta has to put up with cassian being a baby, student!Cassian, student!nesta, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrekhale/pseuds/dcrekhale
Summary: Cassian likes to party. He also likes Nesta. So it’s no surprise when he shows up drunk at Nesta’s door. Now Nesta has to deal with Cassian being a first class drunk baby and his penchant for snuggling.





	DCC (Drunk Cassian Cuddles)

**i**

Cassian liked to party.

He managed to maintain good grades, yet somehow got shitfaced every Friday.

Cassian’s hangover lasted until Monday. Each day he would stroll into classes, park his ass in the back, wearing a pair sunglasses from his brother’s bar mitzvah.

Cassian alway elicited looks from different students, turning to look at the commotion his tardy entrance always caused. The professor didn’t mind. Cassian was the second top performing student in the class.

Cassian always captivated one particular gaze. Her narrowed eye always watched his movements, like a hawk. Her eyebrow would twitch at his disruption. Beautiful tresses of golden brown hair fell down her back. Cassian couldn’t help but allow his gaze wander to her plump lips whenever she was talking, in fact, Cassian wouldn’t be surprised if the whole class suddenly paid attention when she spoke.

**ii**

It was 12 a.m., and Nesta’s roommate, Amren, still hadn’t shown up. Nesta had only gotten a cryptic text saying, ‘going to see someone x’.

Nesta didn’t know what that meant.

She had never seen Amren with a guy in their room, or a girl for that matter. Either way, Nesta could care less. She finally got the room to herself.

Wearing short, floral, PJ shorts and a burgundy bralette, Nesta was sprawled on her bed watching a show on Netflix.

Beside her, on the nightstand, was a cup of store bought, chocolate pudding with crushed up Oreos. It was one of Nesta’s specialties. Though it wasn’t really a specialty because it was literally two ingredients.

Just as Nesta was about to dip back into her pudding, a loud knock was heard from her door. Figuring it was Amren, Nesta didn’t bother to cover up and slid off the bed.

Opening the door, Nesta’s eyes widened when she found a tall muscular man at her door, who most definitely was not Amren. Nesta titled her head to lock eyes with the notorious Cassian.

His hair was tied up in a messy bun, sweaty tendrils flying everywhere. Completely forgetting what she was wearing or where she was, Nesta spoke.

“What are you doing here?” Nesta asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I wanted to see youuuu!” Cassian joyfully replied, alerting Nesta that he was indeed intoxicated. Why did she expect anything but?

“Okay cool, I don’t know how you know where my room is, but good night.” Nesta deadpanned, shut the door, and turned on her heel to be reunited with her bed.

“Nesta!”

Nesta turned to see Cassian with his forearm out, holding the door open. Nesta groaned and turned back towards Cassian.

“I don’t want you here. Go away.” Nesta firmly said, expecting him to let go of the door and leave. The the only thing he let go of was his hold over his emotions.

Tears started to flow down his cheeks, wetting his eyelashes and somehow making him even prettier.

Nesta had to blink. Multiple times. Was this really happening?

“Oh my god, are you for real?” Nesta sighed, running a hand through her hair, looking up at the man.

Instead of responding Cassian continued to sniffle.

“You’re so mean to me!” He protested like a four-year-old, and then sat flat on his ass in the middle of Nesta’s doorway.

What was happening?

Nesta decided she didn’t like drunk Cassian. Not one bit.

Leaning over the sitting Cassian, Nesta peered into the hallways, and to her alarm noticed a group of girls making their way down to the end of the hallway.

There was no chance that they were going to see Cassian there sitting and crying.

Hurriedly, Nesta used all her muscle from kickboxing and gripped his shirt, pulling him inside and slamming the door shut.

“You’re such a big fucking baby.” Nesta huffed, tying her hair up.

Once Cassian realized he finally accomplished his goal of getting inside Nesta’s room, the waterworks shut off.

That figures.

“So what are we gonna do?” Cassian looked around, staring at you expectantly.

“We’re,” Nesta started, emphasizing the ‘we’re’, “going to do nothing.”

Nesta walked over to the table and grabbed a water bottle, chucking it at him.

“Drink this, and when you’re sober enough leave.” Nesta ordered, walking to her room, mumbling word like ‘dumbass’.

Nesta didn’t even allow Cassian enough time to answer and shut the room to her door. Nesta crawled onto her bed and resumed watching the show.

Only five minutes later, Nesta was absorbed in her show when Cassian opened the door and let himself in.

“Yes?” Nesta asked expectantly.

“I drank the whole bottle of water but I don’t want to leave.” Cassian innocently stated.

Nesta, for the fifth time that night, rolled her eyes.

Not seeing any other option, allowed Cassian on her bed.

“You can come here and watch this with me, but as soon as the episode is done you have to leave, okay?”

Cassian didn’t even say ‘okay’, he just head dived into Nesta’ covers, causing Nesta to jump at his impact.

Cassian then positioned himself so that he was leaning on Nesta’s shoulder and stared at the screen, his eye glowing.

Nesta and Cassian remained in that position, watching the show, completely captured.

It wasn’t until Nesta absentmindedly grabbed her pudding to eat, that they finally moved. As Nesta brought the spoon to her mouth, a glob of chocolate pudding fell on her collarbone.  

When Nesta looked down at it, for the first time she realized what exactly she was wearing in front of Cassian.

Her cheeks flared red, but not as red when Cassian swooped below her chin and pressed his mouth to the pudding. Gliding his tongue over her collarbone, Cassian collected all the pudding into his mouth. He didn’t lift his lips until he teasingly bit her collarbone.

Nesta let out a surprised gasp as Cassian returned to his original spot on her shoulder.

“What did you just do.” Nesta quietly grounded.

“Nothing,” Cassian sheepishly smiled.

“Nothing?” Nesta arched her brow.

“Nothing.” Cassian lied.

Nesta looked at Cassian who stared back at her. They both knew Cassian was lying.

“Whatever, dumbass,” Nesta added.

Cassian’s eyes fluttered closed, as his head slid down her shoulder.

“That’s a mean thing to call me,” He sleepily strung together as his head finally rested on her breast, snuggling.

Bewildered, Nesta stared down at Cassian who was starting to breathe deeply.

Not doing anything about his position, Nesta instead softly said, “There are much worse things I can call you.”

Not sure if he was awake to hear her or not, Nesta sighed and closed her laptop.

Turning off the lamp next to her, Nesta sunk into the bed, her eyes closing.

**iii**

Amren opened the door, sunlight streaming through the windows and hitting her eyes. Turning away from the windows, Amren looked at the clock and noticed it was 11 a.m.

It was Saturday morning and Amren and Nesta usually went out to brunch. Amren scrunched her eyebrows not noticing Nesta in the kitchen. Nesta never slept in on Saturdays.

Amren noticed that her phone was still charging near the wall meaning Nesta was still in the dorm.

Feeling her stomach growl, Amren set out on a mission to find Nesta.

Quietly opening Nesta’s door, Amren’s eyes widened in surprise at the scene in front of her.

Cassian face was nuzzled in Nesta’s breasts, his strong arms wrapped around her toned stomach. Nesta, on the other hand, had one arm outstretched to the other side of the bed while her left hand was curled up in Cassian’s hair. It almost looked like Nesta was pushing Cassian into her chest, except for the fact that they were both sound asleep, their bodies moving up and down in synchroneity.

Amren closed the door.

 


End file.
